


Safe and Sure

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [229]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, California Wildfires, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/18/19: “safe, get, slap”This week's theme isfire.I know there's a strong association between Derek Hale and fire, but that's Teen Wolf canon, which I never ever acknowledge in my AUs.I have family and friends in California, yearly threatened by wildfires. I applied the week's theme that way.





	Safe and Sure

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/18/19: “safe, get, slap”
> 
> This week's theme is _fire._
> 
> I know there's a strong association between Derek Hale and fire, but that's Teen Wolf canon, which I never ever acknowledge in my AUs.
> 
> I have family and friends in California, yearly threatened by wildfires. I applied the week's theme that way.

Startled awake as if slapped, Stiles whirled around to find his husband sitting up, breath huffing through his nose.

“Sorry. Bad dream,” Derek whispered, voice unexpectedly calm. “I smelled smoke, saw fire on the horizon, knew it was coming fast. I shouted your name. Woke up us both.”

“Shhh,” Stiles soothed, sliding close to stroke Derek’s back. “We’re safe.”

He got it. Wildfires in the news, charring everything in their path, had burned their way into Derek’s dreams.

“We’ll pack emergency bags tomorrow, just in case,” Stiles assured, spooning around him when Derek lay back down and repeating, “We’re safe.”


End file.
